


Sexual jokes over breakfast

by justmedownhereagain



Series: Standing outside your virtue [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of a normal breakfast in Magnus' and Gideon's dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual jokes over breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ”Did we use all the whipped cream last night?”

Despite the school providing breakfast for free—if it could really be called free when it was paid by the heavy tuition fees they all—they were sitting around the table in Magnus’ and Gideon’s room. Alexander could not help but feel that despite them having larger dorms than most other universities (and even bigger than the other wings because the West Wing was originally build for teachers), the room was not quite large enough to contain two big beds, a table and chairs gathered from separate rooms to total an amount of six. Had it been normal chairs, maybe, but very few of them had regular chairs, so lounging chairs and fatboys and even a divan (which Magnus owned and refused to switch for a more convenient chair—though Alec could not quite complain when he sat on the divan with Magnus) were spread around the breakfast table. Under Gideon’s bed, which was raised so he could not sit up in his bed without hitting the ceiling with his head (Alec had heard the curses in the mornings when the boy forgot), there was what Magnus and Gideon both called a mini fridge, though it was more of a small normal sized fridge containing everything from alcohol to breakfast to cat-antibiotics and a towel for the dripping defrost no one bothered fixing. From it poured what Alec could only expect had been snatched from the kitchen earlier, but constituted to a delicious breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon, toast (they actually did have a toaster so they could get warm toast), jam, a small stack of pancakes, scones, cornflakes and fresh milk.

Bill and Dean were already eating away happily, having been up earlier than any of them. Bill due to his astronomy class which had to study the sunset, and Dean due to his art classes in which the teacher had used the sunrise to explain colour theory before letting his students loose on drawing, photographing, painting or whatever else they were doing to the poor sunrise which probably just wanted to be left alone. Alexander would prefer to be left alone when he was getting ready for the day, and he could only think the sun might feel the same way, tired of being looked at all the time. On the other hand, the sun was always rising somewhere in the world, who could say when the sun felt like it was getting up or down? 

“Did we use all the whipped cream last night?” The question got Alec out of his musings of the sun, especially since it was asked by Magnus who was looking at the fridge as if it had done him some great wrong by its lack of whipped cream. Despite looking into the fridge, Magnus magically noticed Alec’s confused expression, and turned to him with a smirk and a wink with his eye. “Not like that darling, though I’m always open for the idea. We used whipped cream to shave with after we ran out of shaving cream.” 

Alec blushed at the thought of what idea Magnus was always open for. Not that the mentioning did not peak his interest, but he still preferred being less open and joking about his sex-life in front of other people. Not that any of them really paid the joke any mind, except maybe Will, who grinned at Bill when he caught his eye but then pointedly looked down at his breakfast after a prompting kick to the foot under the table from aforementioned redhead.

This was possibly why they all enjoyed eating breakfast in the small crowded room instead of in the Great Hall. When sitting in the hall, teachers were always hovering over them, rushing them through breakfast as if they didn't really want them in the room. Here, they could joke and mess around and sit on chairs which didn't fit, around a too small table and they could put cornflakes in their pancakes (which Dean was currently doing). Even though the chance of having sexual jokes thrown at him in the Great Hall was lower, Alec had no doubt they'd find their way, because Magnus loved to see him blush, but he would any day take those jokes over the strict teachers.


End file.
